Jump: Miscellaneous
by DX7
Summary: Just the summary of the Jumpy series.
1. Body Mod, Cosmic Warehouse

**Body Mod**

Starting Points: 600p

Body Build: Medium (free)

Body Type: Athelete (-100p)

Stats:

Strength 1 (-50p): Bench press 180 lbs. Muscles are visible but not overly so.

Endurance 2 (-100p): Run 5km and walk away like it was nothing.

Speed 2 (free): Run at constant 15 miles/h.

Dexterity 2 (free): Basic parkour, keep speed while moving over obstacles.

Appeal 2 (-100p): No acne. Ever. Hair is clean, has volume, doesn't get oily or greasy easily.

Shape 1 (-50p):No extraneous body fat, any remaining fat is evenly distributed.

Sense 0 (0): Normal average human. No change.

Perks:

Flexibility (free): extremely flexible, at human limit.

Metavore (-100p): Retain physically fit body no matter what you eat.

Endowed (-100p): Increase by 4 inches.

 **Cosmic Warehouse Mod (40 000 square ft.)**

Starting points: 150p

Utilities: Electricity (-10p)

Structures: Shelving (free), Robots (-20p), Medbay (-20p), Workshop (-10p)

Miscellaneous:

Portal (-30p): Replace key with portal, can be opened on any surface. 80 square ft. max.

Link (-30p): Need Portal. Open 2 portal and use Warehouse as fast travel.

Food Supply (-10p): Enough to feed 5 people.

Return (-20p): You can return to a world you have visited before. (I modify this a little bit.)


	2. Pokemon

**Jump Chain World 1: Pokemon**

Region: Hoenn

Identity:15 years old male, moneybags (-100p)

Starter: Eevee (lvl 5)

Ability /Skills:

Psionics (-600p): Gain psychic powers like telepathy and telekinesis. You still ca't understand pokemon but you can issue them order via telepathy. No mind reading. Skill cap is Gardevoir.

Mechanic (-300p): Become much more adept with a toolbox. You can fix and improve most machine.

Freerunning (-100p): Pull off acrobatic feats very few human and not many pokemon can match.

Gear:

Bag:Bigger on the inside, Pokegear, Pokedex, 5 standard Pokeball, 3 potion, 1 red hat, HM collection (free), 40K Pokedollar (free), Bicycle (free), Laptop (free), Helicopter (400p discount = 200p), 3x Master Balls (100p)

Flawed:

Swarmed (+100p): Get stalked and attack randomly by a Zubat swarm. Easily beaten, but cannot be caught and they will always come back for another round.

Silenced (+100p): Unable to speak but can still laugh etc.

Marked (+200p): A local criminal group mark me as a target. They will tries relentlessly to steal my Pokemon.

* * *

Pokemon stats :

Eevee - Jolteon(Chpt. 2) /Lecti

Lvl: 5, 27(Chpt. 1), 55(Chpt. 2)

Ability: Run Away, Adaptability, Anticipation, Volt Absorb, Quick Feet

Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Tail Whip, Helping Hand, Growl, HM-Cut, TM-Rest, TM-Sleep Talk, Baby-Doll Eyes, Swift, Quick Attack, Bite, Refresh, Covet, Take Down (Chpt. 1), Charm, Baton Pass, Double-Edge, Last Resort, Trump Card, Thunder Shock, Double Kick, Thunder Fang, Pin Missile, Agility, Thunder, Thunder Wave, Discharge, TM-Roar, TM-Toxic, TM-Hidden Power, TM-Sunny Day, TM-Hyper Beam, TM-Light Screen, TM-Protect, TM-Rain Dance, TM-Frustration, TM-Return, TM-Thunderbolt, TM-Dig, TM-Shadow Ball, TM-Double Team, TM-Facade, TM-Attract, TM-Round, TM-Echoed Voice, TM-Charge Beam, TM-Retaliate, TM-Giga Impact, TM/HM-Flash, TM-Volt Switch, TM-Swagger, TM-Substitute, TM-Wild Charge, TM/HM-Rock Smash, TM-Secret Power, TM-Confide, HM-Strength, HM-Rock Climb (Chpt. 2)

-BREAK-

Ditto /Dito

Lvl: 34(Chpt.2)

Ability: Imposter, Limber

Moves: Transform

-BREAK-

Dratini /Nite

Lvl: 27(Chpt. 2)

Ability: Shed Skin, Marvel Scale

Moves: Wrap, Leer, Thunder Wave, Twister, Dragon Rage, Slam, Agility, TM-Toxic, TM-Hail, TM-Hidden Power, TM-Sunny Day, TM-Ice Beam, TM-Blizzard, TM-Hyper Beam, TM-Light Screen, TM-Protect, TM-Rain Dance, TM-Safeguard, TM-Frustration, TM-Thunderbolt, TM-Thunder, TM-Return, TM-Double Team, TM-Flamethrower, TM-Fire Blast, TM-Facade, TM-Rest, TM-Attract, TM-Round, TM-Incinerate, TM-Dragon Tail, TM-Swagger, TM-Sleep Talk, TM-Substitute, TM-Secret Power, TM-Confide, HM-Surf, HM-Waterfall (Chpt. 2)

-BREAK-

Porygon - Porygon2 - Porygon-Z(Chpt. 2) /Pory

Lvl: 24(Chpt. 2)

Ability: Trace, Download, Analytic, Adaptability

Moves: Conversion, Conversion 2, Tackle, Sharpen, Psybeam, Agility, Recover, Magnet Rise, Zap Cannon, Magic Coat, Defense Curl, Trick Room, Nasty Plot, Hypnosis(Special), TM-Psyshock, TM-Toxic, TM-Hidden Power, TM-Sunny Day, TM-Ice Beam, TM-Blizzard, TM-Hyper Beam, TM-Protect, TM-Rain Dance, TM-Frustration, TM-Solar Beam, TM-Thunderbolt, TM-Thunder, TM-Return, TM-Psychic, TM-Shadow Ball, TM-Double Team, TM-Aerial Ace, TM-Facade, TM-Rest, TM-Thief, TM-Round, TM-Charge Beam, TM-Giga Impact, TM/HM-Flash, TM-Thunder Wave, TM-Psych Up, TM-Dream Eater, TM-Swagger, TM-Sleep Talk, TM-Substitute, TM-Secret Power, TM-Confide, TM-Embargo, TM-Dark Pulse (Chpt. 2)

* * *

Present Consumable Items: 99 Pokeballs, 99 Potion, 99 Full Heal, 3 Master Ball, 15 000 001 200 Pokedollar,

* * *

 **Author Note: Pokemon Ability in this case means all the ability of that particular Pokemon species not just one of them since this is a poke-world to real world translation and Pokemon will have more than 4 moves (this just do not happen in real life!) Some moves the Pokemon normally don't have but if it is clear that they should be able to do so, they will have them.**


End file.
